


A Pidge Problem

by Keith_the_Kogane



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, PERIOD IN SPACE, PMS, People tick Pidge off, Pidge cries, Pidge needs comfort (voltron), Pidge's first period, Shiro acts like a dad, Shiro gives hugs and back rubs, Space dad help space daughter, poor pidge, space chips, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_the_Kogane/pseuds/Keith_the_Kogane
Summary: Pidge is a 15-year-old girl, and she's known that the dreaded day she would get her first period would come soon enough. She knew this since she was 11, but she never got her period, so she hoped she would get it later like some girls do. Luckily for her, she does get it later, but a little too late, when she's in space, without products, and with five boys.





	A Pidge Problem

Pidge knew about periods since she was 11-years-old, which is about the time a lot of girls learn about that stuff, and Pidge wasn't excited at all, and when the years went by, she was grateful that she didn't get it at 12, 13, 14, but maybe 15 isn't her lucky number... 

\--------- 

For a few days, Pidge has been off, and everyone has noticed it. She has eaten way more than normal, she's gotten moodier, and she doesn't seem as peppy as she normally is, and she constantly looks tired. Pidge has noticed these sudden changes too, and even noticed that she got more acne than normal. That night she is standing in the bathroom mirror, wondering what has been going on this week. She has snapped at all her friends and she felt bad about it. She also noticed her lower back and lower abdomen have cramped up a few times, but she assumed she just pulled a muscle, no big deal. Pidge sighs and turns her bathroom sink on, splashing cool water on her face, her bangs pushed back with a headband, and scrubbed it a few times with her hands before she turns the sink off and gently pats her face with a towel. She has been washing her face more often, hoping it could help stop the acne outbreaks she has been having all week. Pidge then grabs her green pjs off the counter, aka grey sweatpants and a light green t-shirt. Pidge changes quickly, taking the headband off her head before grabbing her glasses and quietly walking to her room. Once at her room, she opens her door, goes in and closes it again, before walking over to her bed and putting her glasses on the desk. Pidge yawns, she's been tired lately. Crawling into bed, Pidge is hoping a good night's sleep is all she needs to go back to normal. 

\--------- 

Pidge slowly wakes up the next morning, a pain in her lower back and abdomen again. Pidge lets out a groan of pain, slowly sitting up. "Maybe....maybe I really did pull something..." She mumbles to herself, before yawning and scooting out of bed. She turns to make her bed but notices on the sheets that there is a red spot on it. Pidge chokes on air. "Out of all the times you choose to come, you come now?" She grumbles, her face turning into a pout. Pidge wasn't scared, and she knew this had to happen eventually, but did it have to happen now, here, today?! What does she even do? The Altean biology is probably a lot more different than the human biology, they might not even know what a menstrual cycle is! It all hits Pidge. She remembers learning about PMS from her mom and what it meant, and everything that's happened this week was a clear warning sign that Pidge missed, she felt so stupid. "Who do I even tell?" Pidge whispered before shaking her head. "Okay Pidge, first let's go to the bathroom and clean up, then figure out what to do." Pidge glances at her jacket and quickly jogs over to it and grabs it, tying it around her waist as the cramps still linger in her abdomen. Then Pidge cautiously walks out of her room quietly, Hoping nobody will see or hear her, before she quickly runs over to the bathroom so she wouldn't be stopped. Pidge goes inside the bathroom and shuts the door quickly, before running over to the sink and crouching, looking through the cabinet. She found face cream, hair brushes, q-tips, but nothing she needed. While she did want to use a pad, assuming that would be better to use for the first time, she would take ANYTHING if it means it could help her situation. Pidge groans in frustration and pain, before spotting toilet paper. 'Maybe I can use toilet paper..? Mom said it would be an okay alternative for a little bit..' Pidge thinks in her head, slowly grabbing the toilet paper. Guess it'll have to do..

\---------

Pidge now walks out of the bathroom, shifting every once in a while. Toilet paper isn't exactly comfortable, but it's all she had, before she starts to walk out to breakfast. She hears the chatter of the other paladins in the dining room, if she just doesn't think about it, she won't bring it up. Pidge takes a deep breath before walking down the hall into the dining room, catching the attention of Lance. "Yo, Pidgeon!" Lance beamed, waving at her. Pidge gave a gentle smile back, so far so good. Pidge goes and takes her normal spot between Hunk and Lance, everyone else continuing to talk as Coran gets Pidge some food. "Here you go!" Coran chirped, placing the plate in front of Pidge, and honestly right now, it looked SO good. "Thanks Coran." Pidge thanked, grabbing a fork and starting to dig in quickly, back at it with eating a lot again. Sometimes the other paladins glance at her, they were confused as to why Pidge was eating a lot more than usual, but they don't want to annoy Pidge today, due to her seeming to get irritated with anyone or anything. The paladins continue eating, the question 'Why is Pidge eating so much' forcing itself to the back of their minds.

\--------- 

Soon, breakfast ends, and the other paladins were leaving, all except Shiro. Coran went to the kitchen to put plates away, as Pidge stands, Shiro walked over to her from behind. "Hey Pidge." He said. He got Pidge's attention, and Pidge jumps so she is facing Shiro, not her back in fear that she may have leaked. "U-uh hi, Shiro." Pidge responds with, Shiro giving her a gentle smile. Shiro decided that he would talk to Pidge and see if he could get an answer out of her. "Are you feeling alright, Pidge? You've been acting strange all week." Shiro says, noticing Pidge get a faint blush, what was she meant to say in this situation. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine..." Pidge responded, not wanting to give Shiro a reason to her strange behavior. "Pidge, if somethings wrong, you can tell me, okay? I won't ever judge you." Shiro gives Pidge a fatherly smile. Pidge blushes a bright pink for a moment before speaking up. "D-do you promise not to tease me, or tell the others..?" Pidge asks, and Shiro nods. "I swear on my life." Shiro smiles as she takes a breath. "I-I..." Pidge tears up, what if Shiro thinks she's weird if she tells him? Shiro gives her a soft, fatherly look. "Hey, hey hey, its okay, Katie, don't cry." Shiro crouches down to her level and puts his hands on her shoulder. Pidge sniffles. "Your gonna think I'm weird if you do.." She choked out and Shiro shook his head. "I've been kidnapped by aliens for a year, nothing you say could be as bad as that, especially if I might be able to help you, nothing can be bad." He smiles at her ad Pidge sniffles and nods, taking a deep breath. "I-I.....I got my....my period..." Pidge choked out quietly, looking down as her face becomes a bright pink. "Really? Congratulations, Pidge." Shiro smiled, and Pidge looks at him with a relieved face, he isn't grossed out. "I....I don't have anything for it though.." Pidge mumbles, and Shiro nods, standing up straight. "I'll ask Allura if we can stop by the space mall later, okay? I won't tell her why." Shiro smiles, and Pidge nods. "That would be great, thanks." Pidge nods and smiles a little. "No problem, Pidge." Shiro smiles and starts to walk away. Pidge smiles more, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanficton! Should I make a part two for when the paladins get nosy? You decide in the comments! Anyway, cya! 
> 
> ~Lynn


End file.
